dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Selfich (3.5e Template)
Selfich Self Telekineticists who have chosen to embrace the powers of abandoning a physically logical existence.]] A Selfich is generally a thin humanoid skeleton or mannequin made of bone, crystal, wood, adamantine. or plastic, although the body shape depends on the creature's original body shape. The eyes glow, as one might expect of a lich-imitator. Creating a Selfich The Selfich template can be applied to any Self Telekineticist who is currently a living creature. Applying this template requires that they be dissolved in a vat of boiling acid placed on a pentagram with the skeleton or mannequin they wish to inhabit suspended above them. They must succeed on ten consecutive DC 25 autohypnosis checks to continue meditating in this rather painful situation. The skeleton or mannequin must be of the same basic shape and size as the creature. Although Selfich change type when they change to their new body, saves and attack bonus are not recalculated, and Hit Dice only change if they lose their Constitution score. : All Selfich who have had their current puppet body destroyed can animate a new one (of any type) that has been prepared properly and does not already contain a Selfich. While in their bodiless state, they cannot do anything other than observe (as through scrying, with all senses) things within 30 feet of places where their names have been spoken in the past hour. : Bone Selfich can animate corpses as a supernatural ability that mimics the animate dead spell with a caster level equal to your Self Telekineticist level, although there is no component cost and undead you animate with this that stray more than 30 feet from you become lifeless corpses again, and you can animate with a 30' ranged touch attack. : Bone Selfich are surrounded in an aura of dreadful deathly evilness. Creatures with fewer HD than the Bone Selfich's Self Telekineticist level in a 60-foot radius who look at the Bone Selfich must make a Will save (DC 10 + Half Character Level + Charisma modifier) or be affected as by a fear spell cast by a Sorcerer of the Bone Selfich's Self Telekineticist level. : Bone, Wood, and Crystal Selfich can shatter small parts of theirselves, sending them forth in a high-speed cone as a standard action. This does 5 points of damage to the Selfich, and 1d10 points of damage per Self Telekineticist level to everything in a Medium cone (scales with Self Telekineticist level), with half damage on a successful Reflex save. : At the beginning of the Bone Selfich's turn, he deals 1d4 points of negative energy damage per Self Telekineticist level to everything within Close range (scales with Self Telekineticist level), with half damage on a successful Fortitude save. This damage heals the Bone Selfich. : Crystal Selfich have power points per day and powers known as a Wilder of their Self Telekineticist level. : Adamantine Selfich have hardness 20 +2 per point of enhancement bonus. They also ignore hardness values less than 20 with their unarmed and natural attacks, and penetrate Adamantine damage reduction. : Whenever a Wood Selfich hits an opponent with a melee attack, that opponent must make a Fortitude save against a poison (DC 10 + half HD + Constitution modifier) that does 1d6 Intelligence primary damage and has secondary damage of permanent domination. : At the beginning of the Wood Selfich's turn, he deals 1d4 points of positive energy damage per Self Telekineticist level to everything within Close range (scales with Self Telekineticist level), with half damage on a successful Fortitude save. This damage heals the Wood Selfich. : Wood Selfich are surrounded in an aura of restful peace. Creatures with fewer HD than the Wood Selfich's Self Telekineticist level in a 60-foot radius who look at the Wood Selfich must make a Will save (DC 10 + Half Character Level + Charisma modifier) or be affected as by a sleep spell (without the HD limit, obviously) cast by a Sorcerer of the Wood Selfich's Self Telekineticist level. : Plastic Selfich have regeneration, with only fire damage dealing lethal damage. Plastic Selfich can reattach missing body parts (including head) as a standard action, or regrow missing body parts with 1 minute of submersion in molten plastic. Plastic Selfich regenerate 1 hit point per round per Self Telekineticist level. : Plastic Selfich have Spell Resistance equal to 10 plus twice their Self Telekineticist level. : Plastic Selfich have a bio-energy pool equal to their Self Telekineticist level. : Plastic Selfich can change their shape as per the alternate form ability as a standard action. This costs a number of bio-energy points equal to the CR of the creature they are attempting to imitate, or only 1 point when returning to their normal form. Challenge Rating +2. Alignment Bone Selfich are always Evil. Wood Selfich are always Good. Adamantine Selfich are never Chaotic. Advancement Selfich may continue to level up. Level Adjustment +Level Adjustment::2 ---- Category:User Category:3.5e Category:Template